Wild horses
by Shorses
Summary: Tori is in the country lives in a small town, and lives on the ranch. Beck is a city boy,who movie to the country. He hates it there and want to leave to go back home. But what will happen when tori gives beck the chance to see that it not that bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The smell, the horses, the meadows, the trials, the country side was the right place for tori vaga. She lived on ranch where there were wild horses, wonderful trials and the country side air. This is were she belonged, wild and free. Tori was known as the nicest, and most positive girl around her small town. Tori has known and grew up in this small town in the country side. But what she mostly known for is her love for horses. If you didn't know tori and her passion to ride, then you would go around thinking that she's crazy. Each morin she would rise up before the crack of don saddle up her horse blazie and go to the meadows on top of the mountains and watch the wild horses run across the field. She would alway let blazie run free. She alway sat there and watched the sun rise.  
Art  
The first time tori rode up to the mountain, her father and mother was worried sick. But when they herd galloping coming down the drive way with blazie, they knew they can trust that horse with thier daughter. So every morning they expected her and blazie to come down the drive way at exactly tthe same time.  
"Tori still not back yet?" Asked Tori's mother.  
"You no tori alway out in the meadow watch those wild horses." Her father said  
"Yes but she is usually back before eight."  
"Anna, darling she is with blazie. And blazie will take care of her." Anna's husband said with a knowing look.  
Anna just sighed and siad"I know Jacob, but she has school in 20 mintues."  
"If She isn't back soon I will ride up there and bring to school my self." Jacob and Anna both started laughing when they herd blazie hoofs coming up the drive way.  
"Well I guess she herd you say that you will take her to school." Anna started laughing again, they both turn to the window and watched tori take blazie in to the barn.

When tori realized what time it was. She called for blazie, and hopped on and galloping as fast as she could to get home. When she got in the driveway near the bran, she hopped off and went into the barn.  
Once she got into the barn she tied up blazie. She started to take all of his tack off, and started grooming him. After he brushed, tori was about to take to his pen with his buddy's , when Anthony came into the barn.  
"Hey tori your going to be late for school you know." Anthony said.  
"Yeah I know, that why I going put blazie back in his pen, then I am off." Tori said in a rush.  
"Tor why don't I put him back for you?" He with hopefulness. Anthony has had a crush on tori seance they were little. Now the crush became more then a crush. But he knew that tori would never go for her best friend /stable hand.  
"Thanks Anthony your the best. I will see you when I get from school boy. Be good, don't give Anthony a hard time." She said then walk of to her bus stop. After tori left, Anthony look like he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He was so lost in thought, that blazie saw that look in his eye that said 'I wish I would tell you how I feel' look. So blazie nudge him torero weds were she left.  
Anthony chuckled and said "I know blazie, I should tell her but she will never see me like that. " blazie whinnied, and shook his head no. Witch Anthony laughed at." No blazie she will never see me like that. Come on let put you with your friends. "

At tori always had a hard time focusing in class. She was alway thinking about the meadows, the herds of wild horses, and the horse at the ranch. But mostly blazie and the wild horses. Her mind would wonder to summer when she would ride all day long, and wished it was summer. But today was no different her mind started to wounder, but before it lost focus to fast, Tori's teacher fought every attention with a clear of her thourght.  
"All right class I every big news to tell you. So settle down." The teacher said. Once Every one was quite she contained" Alright the news is the we are going to have a new students in this class by the end of next week." Every one started to whisper to their friend about the new students coming. One tori best friend was talking to her, and asking how thought of the idea.  
"Tori what do you think about the new students coming?" Asked Abigail Tori's best girl friend.  
"I just hope their not city people, were they expected malls and buildings to be around." Tori said with a Nasty tone.  
"Yeah I don't think I can handle another amber, one is a enough." Both girls started to giggle a little at that.  
"Come on, Abby, Amber didn't turn out that bad. Sure she show more her rough side but she does have a soft spot." Tori said looking on the bright side.  
"Tor amber has no soft side a wicked side, an evil side, a side that every one hates." Abby said while sticking her pointer fingers up in the air to make the devils horns.  
"Abby she not mean trust me I work with her on the ranch. She cares for the horses there even blazie." Tori hated when her friends talked about people and judged them for what they think they are.  
"Tor I know, she has changed but she was a snob when she came here."  
"Yes but that changed and Anthony , you , Will, and me became really good friends with her." Tori said with a smile.  
"Tori you got her to change, by taking her out on blazie. If wasn't for blazie she would have been dead and so would you and so will be the other horses. " once realized what she just she winced. At the look tori gave her.  
"Sorry forgot how it still hurts to talk about it."  
"Abby lets not talk about that any more, but yes blazie did get her to see that the country isn't that bad. But I glad we are getting new students." Tori said with a sad smile on face. Then the teacher said sternly to them," girls will wait till after I'm done giving my Lesson." Abby looked down and didn't say anything.  
"Sorry it won't happen again." Tori said for Abby. After that the bell rang for class to be over so tori got up and went to her next class.

Anthony but blazie back in his pen, grabbed the broom and started to clean the barn floor. He looked out toward his horse smoky playing with will's horse phantom, Abby's horse dreams, and amber's horse honeydew. But blazie was not with them, so Anthony looked towards the far end and blazie was over but Tori's bus stop waiting for tori to come home. Anthony went to the tack room to put the broom away. When he got there he so he's friend will.  
"Hey will, look at blazie, and see if you notice anything." Anthony asked will. So will and Anthony went to go look at blazie. Both boy thought that he not acting like himself.  
"Dude he's not himself, he never wait for her, the only time he waits is when it is 3:00 not at 11." Will said, he noticed that it is not like blazie to wait for tori at11:00. He useally play he's friends.  
"I know unless we lost track of time again." Anthony said, when he looked at the he's watch it five minutes to three. Anthony face palmed him let will see the time.

When it was three Tori's bus rolled up, tori walk out the bus with Amber and Abby. They saw their horses over buy the boys, so they took running towards them. Tori walk over to blazie and gave him a gentle kiss on the noise.  
"Hey boy did you missed me? It ok blazie today is Friday so that get to hang out you the guys all weekend." Tori cooed to her thoroughbred as she hopped in the pen. Blazie whinnied and nudge tori playfully. "Ok boy I will race to the others. Ready set go." Tori shouted. She took of running in the pen. Blazie was close behind her, her and blazie have the same speed so they always end up tied in the end. When she got to the other horses, they playing with her and blazie.

When the friends saw tori running with blazie again. They all smiled because with were she belonged and no one could take that away from her. When ever Anthony saw her smiling and laughing, and have a good time with the horse was truly happy. Witch made feel happy just to see her be her self.  
"Hey Anthony, stop daydreaming about her and ask her out already." Abby said

Hey guys deleted she angel because I didn't like the idea, so here is a story that I really like. And in this story tori is like me who love the country and loves horses. And is totally positive and wild and free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Anthony stop daydreaming about her and ask her out." Abby said with knowing looks from Will, amber, and herself. A nothing felt blush coming up his cheeks. Everybody just smirked at the blushing. But that didn't stop them from bugging him about his crush.  
"Oh don't feel bad about it body. You find away to get the girl. But just don't turn to a tomato with the blushing you do." Will laughed with the girls snickering. Anthony just gave a glare at two girl and the boy sitting next to him. He was to distracted when he saw tori running in front of smoky and blazie trailing after them. It amazed all of the friend how much that girl can run around and never got tired.  
"Come on guys, let's get tori and the horses and let go for a ride, before tori wears out all the horses."Amber said hoping off the fence and walked in to the burn to get five lead ropes.  
"I think that great idea."will said. Every nodded in agreement.  
"HEY TORI, DON'T. WEAR OUT THE HORSES BEFORE THE RIDE." Yelled Abby to tori to get her to come over.

Tori came jogging up to her friends. She had the biggest smile on her face when the horses followed her up to the gate. She walked thourgh the gate and grabbed blazie's lead rope. She clipped it on to his halter, and she walked kind of fast towards the barn. The next thing you know blazie come galloping out the barn, and galloped towards the trails to the mountains. Every one else just got their horses clipped to lead rope and started heading towards the bran. Every was amazed at how fast that girl can tack up a horse and speed of to the meadows.  
"Have you ever seen a girl ride that fast with out waiting for her friends?" Abby asked with amazed face. Anthony didn't know how she could tack up a horse so fast and fly out of the barn, the way she just did. If there was a award for fastest saddle up, it would be tori.  
"Tori is the only one that is fast enough to tack up. Come we better get tacked up or she might take the meadows for herself." Amber said taking honeydew to the barn to get tacked up.  
"Yeah phantom needs a run. How about we make a race?"Will suggested to group of friends. Every one nodded. Will called tori and told her what was going to happen and that she is the finish line.  
"Hey tor it the gang were are you?" Will asked.  
Tori answered her and said "You guys are slow, me and blasie are at the meadow wait for you slow pokes." Every could feel that she was smirking right at this moment. But what they don't know was she had a little game of her own to play on them.  
Anthony snatched the phone from wills hand and started talking to tori about the game plain.

Anna was look at the group from the barn doors with her horse dark night. She had a knowing look,if they don't get going they aren't going to find tori. So she walk out the group of friend with dark night following her. Anna was surprised to see the group not run after tori, but knowing the group of friend they would catch up soon enough.  
"Don't you think you guy better be going. The longer you wait the harder it is to catch up to her." Anna said to the group of friends.  
"Right thanks mrs. Vaga we almost forgot. Come on dreams let win this race." Abby rushed off towards the barn. Every one else raced in to the barn as well. The next thing you know you hear four galloping horses coming out the barn, and down the trails tori like to take. Anna knew tori had another game up her sleeve. Anna look towards dark night and smiled.  
"What will they do when they find out that Tori's not at the meadow?"Anna asked dark night who just responded with whinny. Anna took dark night to the pin were draconem was at the moment.

*in the city*

Beck was not much for the country. Oh no he was a city kid with high expentions. He was much like his father in to cars and NASCAR race and the nascar them selfs. Beck's mother was a business women worked every day in the office. Beck spent most his with his on the track, when he wasn't in school. He got drive them around the track seance he had his drivers lincens. Every one knew beck mother and father, so he was well respected in the city.

One day beck was on the track race good friend Andre. They were testing out the speed for the drivers and seeing if there were any mishaps with the cars. Beck had started working with Andre at the track over a year. It was a good paying job with fixing the cars to racing them on the track. When beck was going into the pit he's phone started ringing. He pulled into the pit and got out the car to answer his phone.  
"Hey dad, what up?" Asked beck as he was standing off to the side.  
"Beck come home, me and mother have to tell you something, that inporant." With that said Beck's dad didn't give him the chance to respond, because he had hung up. Andre had pulled into the pit, and looked at his with a wourndering look.  
"Hey man every thing ok?" Andre asked. Beck put away his phone and turned toward he's friend. He looked like he knew what was going to happien when he got home.  
"Honestly man I think the reason why prants want me is to talk about the move." He said with a heavy sigh. Andre knew Beck's prants have been plain to move for a while now. But he didn't think anything of it. "Beck you know a move isn't that bad as long your still in the area, then what to worry about." Andre said his his smirk that the girls died for.  
"I hope your right about this move. I hope your right." And with that beck lefted for home. When he got home, he saw his sisters car.'what is Cassidy's car doing here she is supposed be in school in New York.' He thought to him self. Beck has two sister Cassidy and Chastity, Cassidy was two years older then beck, and Chastity was two years younger then beck. Cassidy moved to New York for school and then she wanted to stay in New York, she hardly comes home any more. Chistity and beck always been close seance Cassidy left.

Beck walked into the house, and he heard yelling from his parents and his older sister Cassidy. When ever she comes back she has to pick a fight with the family expect when she around chastity. Cassidy and beck never got along. He walked in to the living room and leaned on the door frame.  
"Mom dad you can't move think of chastity. She has all her friends here. She going to have a hard time getting use to a new house." Cassidy said while waving her arms.  
"Sweetie we are moving because I have got new project to be working on. Yes it will be a change for the both of them." Beck's mother Cameron said to her older daughter.  
"Beck,beck beck, mother beck would be fine. He can make friend were ever he goes, but chastity she has a hard time. Beck is never here for her."  
"I am never here I am here all the time. Where are you, your off in New York who left and hardly vist home any more. So don't say I am never there. Because I alway there, I was there for her first brake up, I was there for her when she needed some one to talk to. So don't in this house and say that I am never here." Beck stated to his older sister. Cassidy was about make a come back when chastity came on the room.  
"Chastity who has always been there for you?"Cassidy asked.


End file.
